The life of a night elf sentinel
by The Corrupted Typer
Summary: A night elf who has just become a sentinel has to lead a strange group of adventurers to ashenvale and beyond in order to complete her first official sentinel mission. (Warning: if you are allergic to hippy elves, nerdy gnomes, humans with large egos, or an awesome hero who is a sentinel, this is not the book for you)
1. Sentinel at last

_Dear Readers: I do not own warcraft._

I can't believe it! The day has finally come! I'm going to get my sentinels armor today!I've finally made it to the ranks of the sentinels!

Ok, let me explain a little bit. First off, I'm a night elf. Second, I've been training to become a sentinel for five years and today my trainer, Vela moonstalker, will give me my sentinel armor and I will officially become a sentinel!

I can't wait, the ceremony begins in a few hours.

My friend, Cintalla, will be getting her sentinel armor today as well, so we're going to spend the rest of the day together before we get our sentinel quests and we have to go our separate ways.

Are sentinel quests are the first quests we get after we are declared sentinels.

I remember when my sister was declared a sentinel, she got to go on this quest with Alexstrasza, the red dragon aspect and the life binder, and help her defeat Deathwing, this evil black dragon, or something like that.

Well I have a lot to do before the ceremony starts.

First of all, I have to do some personal hygiene tweaking because I have to look presentable for the ceremony.

So I went over to my washstand that was next to my bed and began washing my long white hair.

I must not have brushed my hair in a while, because it hurt!

Anyway, after I did that I had to put it in this tight braid.

Which was painful as well (now I know what they mean by beauty hurts.)

Then I went over to my dresser and pulled out my novice sentinel in training outfit.

I held it in my hands for a moment. There were so many memories in that uniform. Like the time I beat the crap out of that orc scout, or the time I punched Zefra in the gut for stealing my necklace, or the time-

Okay, I'm getting a little too emotional about the whole outfit thing. It's not like I would have to give it up or anything.

So I slipped the really old and torn uniform on for the last time and went to retrieve my sentinel bow and moonglaive.

I was excited and also a little sad. It was great that I was becoming a sentinel and all but I had a lot of fun in sentinel camp.

Sure, the other girls and I moaned and complained that we wanted to just become sentinels and get the heck out of there, but it was also really fun too. We would go out for a morning jog every day, and although it was physically hard at first it became really easy and I still do it now.

The best part about training was probably when we got to learn archery and sword fighting.

It was the best! I personally think I was one of the best archers there.

Anyway, training was fun; I think you get that now.

So I walked out the door, preparing to become a warrior of the night, and closed it forever, I felt sort of sad leaving my old trainee dorm. Sure, there was only one bedroom and the window didn't close all the way, but I sort of felt like I was leaving a part of myself behind.

As reluctant as I was, I turned away from my old home and began walking in the direction of Cintalla's dorm.

It was spring in Darnassus and it was shown all along the landscape by the green grass and the humming birds.

I knew Cintalla would feel the same way about becoming a sentinel as I did. We were that close, Cintalla and I had been friends since we were five. Level five, that is.

I'm joking, I mean since we were five years old. And we had always been close, especially when both of us lost our families to the orcs.

Well most of our family that is. I still had my sister, Alandra, and Cintalla still had her aunt.

It was a hard time for both of us; we were only teenagers back then. I remember us swearing to avenge our families together. I still want to do that, just not right now.

So anyway, I was walking to Cintalla's house and what do I see at the door? None other than Cintalla and her aunt. Neither of them saw me so I decided to go creeper cat mode and sneak up on Cintalla.

You should have seen the look on her face! She was so scared.

I think I scared her a little too much because she turned around and smacked me in the face.

Good thing for my killer reflexes because I would have been smashed in the nose without them!

"Who the"- started Cintalla.

When she realized it was me she stood up really tall and said "What the heck is wrong with you Sera?"

I gave her a big smirk and said "I got you! Admit it. I scared the crap out of you!"

"I wasn't scared. Just alarmed." she said.

"There's no shame in admitting it." I said.

"Admitting what?" she asked "I was not scared at all. Now come on, let's go."

"You're such a liar sometimes." I said.

Cintalla flipped her purple ponytail behind her back and said "Whatever. Now let's go before we miss the ceremony entirely!"

We were about to run the whole way to the moon temple when Cintalla's aunt chimed in "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Cintalla looked at her like she had no idea what she was talking about.

Cintalla's aunt sighed and went in the dorm to get something.

Cintalla's aunt was old. And by old I mean before Queen Azshara was Queen Azshara old. And with her age came wisdom, stubbornness, forgetfulness, impatientness, along with many other annoying character traits.

When I first met her I thought Cintalla meant super great aunt but she was Cintalla's real aunt. It's really confusing because both of her parents weren't even half her aunt's age. And Cintalla's grandmother died only a century after her aunt was born.

I've yet to figure that mystery out. Maybe Cintalla's aunt and mother were half-sisters? Or maybe they were step sisters.

Anyway, while Cintalla and I were standing there clueless Cintalla's aunt went in the house and came out with a necklace in one hand.

Cintalla looked shocked where as I was still clueless.

"What is that for aunt Liana?" asked Cintalla.

Cintalla's aunt gave her a slight smile and said "This is for you my dear. You deserve it."

"No," said Cintalla "That's mother's necklace! You deserve to keep it, she was your sister."

"You are mistaken my dear." said Cintalla's aunt "I am quite old and the warrior in me is long gone, I am in no condition to guard it. Besides, you have earned the right to wear your mother's necklace."

"It's just not right" said Cintalla.

"Oh stop trying to push it away and just take the necklace. Your mother would have wanted you to have it anyway." said Cintalla's aunt.

When Cintalla still looked reluctant her aunt went over to her and tied the necklace around her neck.

The necklace gave out a faint glow and was solemn again.

To me it looked right on Cintalla. It was a forest green emerald that was shaped into a dragon. I remember her mother wearing it every time she went patrolling.

"Now go on!" said her aunt "You really will miss the ceremony if you don't hurry"

We both looked at each other, realizing that we were late, and began to speed down the trail to the temple.

Remember how I said that I did a run every day? Well that training really came in handy today.I don't think I've ever gone that fast in my life, not even on a nightsaber.

The look on all of the citizen's faces was priceless. Everyone including the huntresses were worried that they would get run over by us.

Somehow we made it to the temple on time to hear the name "Cintalla of the wolfcallers," being called by our teacher and mentor, Vela moonstalker.

Cintalla smiled at me and I mouthed a good luck to her.

She smoothed out her hair and slowly walked up to Vela.

Vela Smiled at her and said "I give thee, Cintalla of the wolf callers, her sentinel armor. May you protect all who need protecting, I claim thee sentinel!"

Cintalla was handed her purple armor and quest and went off to the side with the other new sentinels.

There weren't many sentinels that graduated. It took a lot of hard work in order to become a real sentinel a lot of girls dropped out after their first day.

Moments later I heard "Seraphine of the crescentfangs."

With nervousness in my veins I slowly walked up to Vela and kneeled in front of her.

She smiled just as she had for Cintalla and said "I name thee, Seraphine of the crescentfang family, sentinel. May your blade never dull and your name be written upon in legends."

I took the sentinel armor and scroll she gave me and went over to where Cintalla was standing.

"Can you believe it?" I exclaimed "We're sentinels!"

We both did it childish happy dance and settled down.

"I wonder what it feels like to where the armor." said Cintalla.

I thought for a moment and said "Why don't we find out?"

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"But we're supposed to go to the dining hall and it the ceremonial feast!" she exclaimed.

"Who cares?" I asked "It's ours now anyway, so we can do whatever we want with it!"

When Cintalla still looked reluctant I took her by the arm and pulled her to the sentinel chambers not far from the temple.

She seemed a little angry but I shrugged it off. She wouldn't be angry after she put her armor on!

I put on all of the armor with grace and went outside to look in the mirror.

I looked awesome! It fit perfectly, since the blacksmiths had it custom made for each of us, and it looked perfect on me as well!

While I was busy thinking about how awesome I looked Cintalla came out and stood next to me.

We both looked great! We looked like real sentinels- I mean, we looked like great sentinels. I haven't gotten used to the whole sentinel thing yet.

We both smiled at each other and without thinking left for the dining halls.

We got admiring bows and respect filled glances from almost everyone we walked by.

We had just passed the skinner's shop when this old trader guy runs our way screaming "help! Help! A thief stole my copper ore!"

And of course he turned and saw us.

He trotted up to us with this hopeful smile on his face and said "Sentinels! You'll help me, won't you?"

We looked at each other and then the man and nodded. We were sentinels now, and it was our job to help the citizens.

I just wish we hadn't helped that citizen.

Ok, getting ahead of myself. Let me explain what happened.

So after we nodded to the trader guy he nearly dragged us to his shop, turns out he was a miner/black smith, and told us really fast that a dwarf miner had come into his house and had taken one bar of ore.

At first I thought he was just over reacting so I said "Sir, it's only one bar. Can't you live without it?"

"Are you crazy?" he exclaimed "Only one bar?! I only have 800 bars! I can't lose that one! Besides, it was a present…"

"From whom?" I asked impatiently.

He stuttered around for a second before saying "Alright, it wasn't a present! But it's still important to me."

I was about to leave and take Cintalla with me but when I looked at her she had this "Just give him a chance!" look.

So I sighed and said "Alright sir, we'll look for the thief."

His face lit up in glee and after five minutes of awkward hugging, he was a gnome so he was hugging my legs more than he was hugging me, he let go and we began our search.

We must have searched for hours. We paced around the entire city at least 80 times!

But when were about to give up, we spotted him. Right in front of the portal was a male dwarf just like the one the gnome had described to us.

Short,-of course he was short- long brownish hair, and a braided beard. Excitement of our long quest being over with filled us up and we darted over to the dwarf to capture him. His was quick, the short ones are always quick, but we managed to get him in tight grips.

When the other sentinels looked at us questioningly I just said "Don't worry, this one's a thief!"

"A thief!?" exclaimed the dwarf "What are you talking about?"

We ignored him and went back to the gnomes shop.

As soon as he saw us the gnome rushed over and said "HA HA! I knew you would catch the thief! Now dwarf, either hand over the ore or give me the gold for it!"

The dwarf got beet red with anger and yelled "What the hell are you talking about?! I put the gold on the checkout counter!"

The gnome looked red with embarrassment and said "Oops… I must have forgotten to check."

Cintalla and I immediately let the dwarf go and said our apologies.

The gnome said he was sorry for the trouble and rushed back into his shop.

We went back to the dining hall, knowing the feast was long over, to get the waiting lecture from Vela over with.

I didn't speak to Cintalla the whole time, I was too mad at her for getting us into the mess.

When we got to the dining hall it was empty, except for a waiting Vela.

She looked angry and disappointed at the same time.

She shook her head, waving her mint green ponytail back and forth, and said "I am disappointed. You become sentinels and you can't even make it to dinner."

We opened our mouths to explain but she beat us to it and said "I don't want to hear any excuses. I expect this sort of behavior from beginners, not sentinels. Are you sure you're ready to become sentinels?"

We said nothing.

She continued with her lecture for another ten minutes before saying good night and leaving us there in the dark.

When we were sure she had left we immediately went to the old tree near the sentinel dorms, without a word being spoken.

The old tree had been our hang out since we started sentinel training. It was a large old oak tree that sat at the end of the rows and rows of dorms.

We both sat down in one of its root notches and said nothing.

Cintalla was the first to speak "I'm sorry for getting us into trouble."

I sighed and told her it was okay. It wasn't really her fault, and she had good reason for wanting to help the gnome.

She gave a faint smile and whispered "I'm glad."

For a long time after that we sat in silence, me thinking about the future and Cintalla thinking about who knows what.

While I was thinking it dawned on me that neither of us had opened our quest scrolls. We were supposed to read them out loud to everyone at the ceremonial dinner, but I guess that wasn't happening.

I told Cintalla and we both agreed to read our scrolls out loud to each other.

Cintalla went first.

She stood, unraveling her scroll, and read "Cintalla of the wolfcaller family is ordered to go to Darkshore and help the other sentinels protect the land from the hostile water elementals."

She sat down and I stood. We had both been hoping that we would somehow get the same quest and begin to go on adventures with each other, but we both knew that was unlikely.

I took a deep breath and said "Seraphine of the crescentfang family is ordered to lead a group of other young adventurers to ashen vale and help the surrounding citizens defend themselves against the horde."

I sat back down in my root notch. We were both upset that we wouldn't be adventuring together, but we would both start off together since Darkshore was on the way to Ashen Vale.

"Lead a group of adventurers" I thought to myself "That can't be too hard, can it?"


	2. Stupid Dwarf and the Crazy Gnomes

Damn, just, damn. I never thought being a sentinel would be so freaking hard.

Ok, let me back up, flashback style.

It all started this morning. I woke in my hotel room (I'm staying in the inn since my dorm is gone) and I was in that state between sleep and awake where it's a bad idea to do anything, especially something to do with sharp objects. But did I really care? Nope. Notta. Uh ah. In other words, no.

So anyway, I was sleep stumbling out of my bed when some jerk decides to knock as hard as they can on my door.

"Open up!" he yelled "I want my money!"

Well, I fell face first onto the floor, yay me. I stumbled up and told the guy to wait a minute. He grunted. So I stumbled up and off the floor and went over to my dresser, where my armor was. I changed into the purple and silver armor and went over to where my weapons were, next to my bed. I have to admit, the armor is a bit heavy, but it is so bad ass awesome.

So anyway, I got my bow and arrows, my daggers, (Just in case the inn keeper man gets mad about the fact that I don't have any money to pay him) and finally, my beloved moon glaive.

So I finally walked over to the door and opened it.

Guess who the inn keeper is?

It's the guy who Cintalla and I sort of arrested yesterday. Well, he sadly recognized me.

"_You're_ a sentinel?! Why the hell did they make you a sentinel?!" he asked.

Ok, what's up with all the cursing, jerk? I don't even curse that much when I'm drunk! I'm not trying to be a stereotype or anything, but I've noticed that a lot of dwarves are like this, especially the drunk ones. What ever happened to good old fashioned friendliness?

So anyway, I didn't say anything mean after that remark, I just sort of glared at him. He glared back. We probably would have been doing that for the rest of the day if it weren't for the random Draenei that interrupted us.

"Hey!" yelled the guy "There's some dumb ass hippy downstairs causing a riot! Do something!"

Seriously, I thought the Draenei were supposed to be nice! What is wrong with people these days?

Well, when the guy interrupted us it sort of made me sleep spaz and I sort of flung my moon glaive and cut off this random night elf guy's hand.

"You ass!" he yelled "You cut off my hand!"

Well, I had already retrieved my moon glaive and was heading downstairs to see what was up with the hippy problem. What was I greeted to? A bunch of angry inn people and a night elf woman standing on a table and chanting about nature crap.

And it wasn't just any ordinary night elf; it was my old friend Liandra. Liandra and I had gone to school together and had even lived in the same town, that is, until it got infested by furbolgs. She was a priest, and she was always…protective of nature? Something like that. She even looked the part. She had long green hair and her skin was a light purple. She looked like a tree with a purple trunk.

So anyway, Liandra was on top of a table dancing and shouting things like, "Protect nature! Stop building inns!" or "You have to treat the animals like your family!" here's a good one "The world can better if you just fix the earth!"

I always thought she would have made a good shaman.

I just wonder why the universe hates me and made me cut off a guy's hand and why it just had to make Liandra come to this inn. My point: the universe is a big fat jerk! Screw the world I can say what I want. Now I understand why everyone has been cursing so much lately. It's the entire universe's fault!

Oh, right. Crazy girl dancing on the table; let me tell you what happened. So I sort of just walked up to the table to talk to Liandra and she squealed, like actually squealed.

"Seraphine!" She yelled "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing" I said casually "I was just staying in the inn"

"But I thought you lived in the sentinel dorms? Wait…is that? You're a sentinel!" exclaimed Liandra.

She catches on fast.

"Yeah" I said "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm protesting" said Liandra "This inn was built on top of a tree and it should be torn down!"

A night elf guy walked up to her and said "Actually, the tree was just bended into the inn. It's still a tree; it just got reshaped with magic"

"I don't believe you!" exclaimed Liandra.

The guy looked really irritated but he just sort of huffed and walked away. Huffed, never thought I'd use that in a sentence. Is it even a real word? Wait, it must be because of the big bad wolf. What was I talking about?

Oh, right, the story. My thoughts are just so damn distracting.

So after Liandra said that I said "Why not? It's true the inn is just the tree in a different shape. There, now you can stop protesting and get on with your life"

"No" said Liandra "The inn should have remained a tree. They should reshape it back. It looks ugly now, and the animals need their homes back!"

"Are you kidding me?!" exclaimed the night elf guy from before "There are deer in the bathroom. The animals still have their homes"

"You force them to live in bathrooms?!" exclaimed Liandra "This is even worse than I thought! I must get them to change the inn back immediately!"

There was this big grunt from the crowd and I knew I had to stop Liandra before the old grandma in the corner decided to throw a chair.

"Liandra" I said "Don't you think this is a little…ridiculous?"

I decided, hey what the heck, might as well pretend she's all sane. Oh wait, that's right, if she was sane I wouldn't be having this problem!

"Not at all, Sera!" said Liandra.

The crowd started booing, I needed to do something, and fast. So I did what first came to mind.

I looked outside, pointed, and yelled "Oh my god! Some guy is killing helpless bunnies!"

Liandra looked outside and yelled "WHERE?!"

Ok, I was lying, so what do I say?

Oh, I got it, "He's a rouge, and he went stealth so he wouldn't get caught. Those poor bunnies! Someone save them!"

Liandra freaking leapt off the table and ran outside of the inn screaming "BUNNIES!" the whole time.

I expected the crowd to cheer or something, but they just sort of grunted and went back to bed. Well, I certainly couldn't go back to bad after that whole incident. So what did I do? I went on a very early run.

I have to say, I might actual start doing runs at this time now. It was really nice, it wasn't too hot or too cold and there was no one to get in the way. I guess I should have changed into some lighter armor, but then no one would know I'm a sentinel.

So anyway, I was going on a nice morning run through Darnassus. There were a few merchants opening up shop, but that was pretty much it. I thought my run was going to be pretty uneventful. Man, was I wrong.

Here's what happened. I was running around town when I see a gnome guy walk out onto the street. Guess who it was? That's right ladies and gentleman! It was the nut job gnome Cintalla and I had helped the other night. I was about to turn so he wouldn't see me, but I was too slow. He waved his hand for me to come over, and I had no choice but to reluctantly grin and hope he hadn't been robbed.

"Hey!" he said "Do you remember me? I'm the guy you helped! The name's Buzz!"

I sort of just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" he said "Hey, I was just going over to my sisters bakery. She's in this baking around Azeroth competition, why don't you come and I'll buy you a donut in thanks!"

I was about to make some lame excuse so I didn't have to, but the little guy just looked so excited, so I said sure. Damn my dumb ass self.

The walk to the bakery was short and when we got in there it smelled like cookies. Then I met Buzz's sister. I swear, she looks just like a freaking furbie! She has crazy blue hair and big fat eyes and she's a little on the chubby side.

"Buzz!" she yelled when she saw us.

"Fraz!" exclaimed Buzz.

Fraz ran over to Buzz and gave him a big fat hug. It was almost cute, but I'm to emo to think that. Well, not really, I was just super irritated. I mean, come on, who takes ten minutes to hug? Well, I have to admit, Buzz looked pretty irritated too after the first five minutes. But she finally let him go and turned to me.

"Are you Buzz's friend? No way, you're the one that arrested that thief! Oh wait, he wasn't a real thief. Did you get in trouble? I guess you would have to"

Buzz saved the day and cut in saying "We wanted some donuts, can you give us two darnassian creams?"

Fraz lit up and said "Sure!" before disappearing behind the counter.

Once we couldn't hear her anymore Buzz sighed and said "Sorry about my sis, she's a little on the crazy side. She gets it from my mother"

Buzz rolled his eyes and did the crazy hand motion with his hand. I just nodded but I was really thinking 'She's the crazy one? Look in the mirror coco!'

Of course though, I kept that one to myself, because even though he's extremely annoying, he is buying me donuts. And I'm a sucker for darnassian donuts. And believe it or not, gnomes are the best bakers! They can cook elven food better than the elves! Just give them a few times to cook the meal, and boom, they instantly perfect it!

Well, I'm a little off topic, so I'll get back to the story. Buzz was ranting on about how his sister is super crazy, while I made side comments in my mind like 'If he's the normal one in his family, then what the heck is crazy to them?'

And I have to admit, some of the things Buzz was saying was pretty interesting. Like for example, Fraz dyed her hair blue, her natural color is white! And apparently she dyed it with frosting, who would have thought! Oh, and she uses frosting for shampoo too. Yah, she's crazy.

And Buzz was speaking pretty loud and I began to wonder if Fraz was deaf or something. But I think I could hear humming back there, so that's probably why she couldn't hear him. I sort of felt bad for Fraz, since her brother was saying those things. But then I thought 'Hey, not my problem!'

After a while I sort of just tuned out of the conversation and just started nodding. I was really bored after all, since apparently it takes forever to make darnassian style donuts. Man, I fell like such an ingrate! Here I am, getting free donuts, and I'm complaining that it takes too long! I'm glad no one else can hear this conversation in my head. Everyone would think I'm crazy. And then I'd go to the mental elf. Okay, I totally just made that up. I don't even think there is a coco house in Azeroth.

Well, look at me, getting all off topic again. Well, let me get back on track before my crazy thoughts derail my train. Eventually Fraz came out with this huge tray of donuts, and Buzz shut up of course, and she had this huge smile on her face.

She put them on the counter and said "It's all ready! Dig in!"

Well Buzz ran over to the plate and started stuffing his mouth with donuts. I was a little slower. I sniffed the sir and decided yes, they're darnassian donuts. They smelled great, and I realized that Fraz was a baker. So I walked over and took a donut, one of the ones that Buzz hadn't already bitten into.

I slowly took a bite and said "Mmm!"

Well Fraz lit up and said "Buzz, let her eat some!"

Buzz stopped immediately and looked at his sister like "But it's me, you're brother!"

His sister didn't change her mind and Buzz reluctantly stepped back.

I looked at the pile of donuts and thought "Oh, shit"

There was no way I could eat all of it. No way at all. I tried to think of a reason not to, but I just couldn't think of anything. My mind was blank. Then, like a rock hitting me on the head, it hit me!

I looked at Fraz, who was smiling like a maniac, and asked "I'd like to share these with my friends, can I take them to go?"

Fraz nodded and said "Oh, sure sweetie! You just have to say so!"

Fraz went behind the counter and Buzz began to look at me all pleading like. I realized her wanted a donut so I grabbed a few and handed them to him. He gave me a super grateful smile and gobbled the donuts up, there wasn't a crumb left behind.

Fraz came back with a big brown paper bag and shoved the rest of the donuts into the bag.

She handed it to me and I said "Thanks! I'm afraid I have to go now, but it was nice meeting you!"

I took the bag and began to walk out the door with Fraz and Buzz's goodbyes ringing in my ears. Once the inn was a good couple of houses away I broke into a run towards the inn. I was so desperate to get away from there, from them. And I felt a little bad about it too, since they were so nice to me. But I couldn't help it, they were crazy!

I reached the inn in a matter of minutes. But what I saw bewildered me. All of my stuff was being tossed out of the inn, piled into the dirt like it was trash. I looked around wildly for an explanation and saw the jerk dwarf smiling as my stuff got tossed out.

I jogged toward him and was like "What the hell is going on here?"

He looked at me with this evil smirk and said "You've been kicked out!"


End file.
